


The Bells

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Season 8 [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: Okay, so I kind of hate myself for this.. but also, I had to.Hope you guys liked it.





	The Bells

     It was still winter here in the South, but it felt so different. There was hardly any snows here, the winds were far less bitter, but it was still cool. Arya kissed Gendry lightly before pulling his hood up, he pulled hers up too. The Hound made a disgusted noise alongside them.

  
“Shut up!” Arya snapped, turning on her heels pulling Gendry after her.

  
The three of them slipped in through the city gates. The path in was crowded with people, Arya clung tightly to Gendry’s hand as the bodies pressed in tightly around them. Everyone was heading into the city, further and further into the centre. Every now and then a group of soldiers would push their way through towards the gates. The crowds were completely stifling, but Arya had a job to do.

  
Suddenly there was a large clang somewhere back in the distance.

  
“The gates are closed!” Arya heard a voice roar.

  
They continued on, getting ever closer to the Red Keep. The crowds were still increasing in numbers.

  
“This way girl.” Arya felt the Hound tug on her elbow, they made their way through a twisting alley, this path was far quieter than the main street had been.

  
Arya could hear people shouting and children crying as they wound their way through streets, then a thunderous squawking sound came from the sky.

  
“It’s Drogon and Viserion.” Gendry gasped.

  
Arya peered up to look for the dragons, but they were not visible from their position. The three of them kept winding their way closer to the Red Keep, when the screams intensified. Now it was not only children.. the screaming was almost joyous.

  
“It’s the bloody Dothraki!” The Hound declared.

  
“Daenerys must have changed the plan, they must have stormed the Gates.” Arya said.

  
“Come, quick.” The Hound said before taking off.

  
Arya noticed the temperature beginning to rise as they continued. The noises had become deafening, all Arya could hear was screams. But her destination was up ahead, she was focussed, She could see the Red Keep now.

  
“Here.” The Hound grunted motioning for a hidden alleyway.

  
The three of them slipped through a door, and they made their way into the castle. They briefly paused to catch their breaths.

  
“Turn away, both of you!” Arya said reaching into a pouch attached to her belt.

  
“Now’s not the time for stripping girl!” The Hound mocked.

  
“Yeah, because I’d tell him to look away for that.” Arya responded.

  
Gendry looked confused but turned away. The Hound rolled his eyes and turned away too.

  
“You may turn around.” Arya said after a moment.

  
But when the men turned, Arya was no longer before them. There stood Lord Petyr Baelish.

  
The two men gasped.

  
“It’s me. I can get us closer to the Queen this way, if there are guards.” Arya’s voice came from Lord Baelish. “She doesn’t know he’s dead.”

  
The Hound grunted but started to lead the way.

  
“Maybe I should go first?” Arya said, but the voice now sounded more akin to Littlefingers.

  
The Hound motioned for her to go ahead.

  
She began to walk, not really knowing where she was going. But she could hear the Hound make a noise every time she went to take the wrong direction. In the castle things were far quieter, they were winding their way through the servants tunnels, but they could still hear thunderous booms and screams from outside. Littlefinger led them around a corner and the Hound lay a hand on her shoulder, he pointed towards a door. Littlefinger began to reach out towards the door, but he heard a noise.

  
“It’s the bells.” Gendy gasped. “The city has surrendered.”

  
“Cersei won’t have surrendered though.” Littlefinger said.

     The three of them made their way into a large open chamber. The floor was painted with a massive map of Westeros. The dragons squawking was getting louder and louder. The building almost felt like it was shaking.

  
“Maybe the Dragon Queen wants the Lion Bitch for herself?” The Hound said.

  
“She’s mine.” Littlefinger growled.

  
“Go home!” The Hound barked. “She’s dead. Go home!”

  
“No, I have to kill her.”

  
“Revenge is driving you little bitch. Take that fucking face off! There’s no one here to hide from anyways!”

  
Littlefinger reached up and pinched his face, removing the skin to reveal Arya Stark once more.

  
“Revenge is all I’ve wanted my whole life!” The Hound grabbed Arya’s arm roughly.

  
She looked over her shoulder at Gendry, he looked almost scared.

  
The Hound yanked her “Look at me!” he spat. “Do you want to be like me?”

  
She reached out her free hand to Gendry. He squeezed back to tell her he would follow wherever she led.

  
“Sandor, thank you. Thank you for all you’ve ever done for me.” Arya said looking up at the Hound. “But I have to kill her. Once she’s gone, I’ll give up on revenge. I promise..”

  
“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep girl!” He growled at her.

  
“Through here then.” The Hound said and began to walk towards a huge wooden door.

  
Arya turned to Gendry and kissed him.

  
“I love you, always remember that.” She told him.

  
“Always.” He responded gripping her hand as they began to follow the Hound.

  
      The three of them stepped through the door, and were in another large room, smaller than the last though. This one was crowded with furniture, and had three people in it already.  
The Hound, Arya and Gendry all drew their weapons as they faced the trio.

  
“Sandor Clegane!” Cersei gasped.

  
The Hound ignored her, and instead turned to face a larger man than even himself.

  
“Hello big brother.” He snarled.

  
His brother, the Mountain immediately drew his own sword.

  
“Ser Gregor, protect your Queen!” a little man dressed in Maester’s robes said weakly.

  
Ser Gregor ignored the man, his eyes were fixed intently on the Hound.

  
“Ser Gregor!” The man said again.

  
The Mountain paused, he looked at the man and swatted himself out of the way. The Hound was large and strong, but the Mountain was larger and stronger, the man he’d swatted away was cowering against a wall with blood pouring from his head. The Mountain advanced on his brother.

  
“She’s yours girl. He’s mine.” The Hound said with the biggest smile Arya had seen him ever make.

  
Cersei now looked towards the young couple, she gasped in horror and began to retreat.

  
Arya snarled at her and pressed her. Gendry followed her.

  
“Oh Gods!” Cersei muttered. She could back away no longer.

  
Arya faced the woman head on, she wanted her to look at her, she wanted her to know who she was.

  
“Cersei of House Lannister,” Arya began.

  
Cersei looked down at her feet.

  
“Look at her when she talks!” Gendry snapped at her.

  
“You’re.. you’re not Robbert?” Cersei said hesitantly.

  
Arya laughed, it was high pitched and so out of place.

  
“Who do you think we are?” Arya gestured. She could hear the Hound and his brother battling across the room. Sandor looked exhausted and bloody but kept pressing. The two of them were heading towards a staircase, The Hound looked like he was positioning himself as though he thought to push his brother down the stairs. But Arya didn’t have time to think of that right now.

  
“I said, who do you think we are?” Arya said more forcefully this time.

  
“You can’t be..” Cersei gasped, “You’re both dead!”

  
“Then maybe we aren’t.” Gendry retorted. “Or maybe you’re dead.”

  
“Husband,” Arya sighed, “don’t toy with her, she’s mine.”

  
“Husband? Oh Gods.. maybe.. I thought you to be my late husband Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark.” Cersei answered at last.

  
Arya cocked an eyebrow at Gendry in response.

  
“At least she got half our names right I guess.” Gendry answered.

  
“Who - who are you?” Cersei stuttered.

  
“I am Arya Stark of Winterfell, and this is my husband, Ser Gendry Baratheon. And I am here to kill you.”

  
Cersei started to laugh. She fell against the wall at her back and sunk to the floor still laughing. Gendry and Arya looked at one another. Maybe the Queen had gone mad!

  
“Gods be good! Can they no longer make Baratheon men who hopelessly love Stark women who need no man! I bet you have his balls around your neck girl.” Cersei responded wrapping her arms around her body.

  
Arya shook her head at the Queen led in a crumpled mess.

  
“Stand up.” She barked.

  
Cersei slowly rose to her feet.

  
Gendry touched Arya’s elbow lightly.

  
“Sandor and his brother have gone..” He informed her.

  
She briefly looked over her shoulder before turning back to the Queen.

  
Arya lifted her sword ready to swing.

  
“You're with child.” Cersei declared quietly to Arya.

  
Arya paused. What was she talking about? There was no way.. but Arya thought back to a few weeks ago where she had been throwing up, but that was because she was overwhelmed and scared. There was no way she could be pregnant.. she’d bled only..

  
“You will not change your fate!” Arya roared.

  
“Please,” Cersei begged. “Please besiege me the Mothers Mercy! Please, for the sake of my child!” her hands slowly slipped down to her stomach.

  
Arya faltered. She’d wanted Cersei dead for over 8 years. But what if she was right? What if she was with child, how could she live with herself if she killed a mother with an innocent babe inside her.

  
Arya looked at Gendry, who looked shocked and confused.

  
“Watch her.” Arya said to him. She made her way across the room to the curtains, there she removed the rope that held the curtains drawn. She walked back to Gendry, handing him the rope.

  
“Tie her up.” Arya said coldly.

  
“I’m right, aren’t I?” Cersei said.

  
“Don’t talk. You will die. Maybe not today, but I will end your life very soon!” Arya turned away, confident that Gendry could handle Cersei alone. She allowed her hand to pass over her own stomach, she pressed into it lightly with her fingers. It does feel firmer she thought. She shook her head, it was just a mind trick. But she began to think on when she had last bled, and realised that she had not bled since she and Gendry started sleeping together.

  
“Shit.” She muttered to herself.

      The man that the Hound had swatted to the floor looked like he was probably dead now, he’d stopped squirming. Cersei was slumped against the wall, she looked scarred but slightly amused. Arya lent against the back of a sofa and stared down at her feet, Gendry crossed to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

  
“Are you okay?” He said quietly looking directly into her eyes.

  
She looked back at him, uncertainty clouding her features.

  
“I don’t know.” She breathed. “But I will kill her.”

  
“I know.” Gendry said placing a light kiss on her forehead.

  
She smiled up at him and took his hand. They stayed waiting for someone to come. Surely Jon and Daeneys should have taken the city by now? They waited and waited for someone to come. Then, at least she heard foot steps. Arya stood up and faced the doorway, Gendry kept an eye on Cersei.

  
Jon came through the doorway, flanked by Ser Davos and Greyworn, followed by a group of Unsullied soldiers.

  
“Arya?” Jon said as he saw Cersei on the floor, still alive.

  
“Your sister has granted me the Mothers Mercy.” Cersei chuckled sadistically.

  
“Don’t make me change my mind!” Arya growled at her.

  
“You wont.” Cersei smirked back.

  
“Arya, why?” Jon asked gently cupping her cheek in his hand.

  
“I can’t kill the child as well as the mother, it’ll make me as bad as her.” Arya said.

  
“I’ll talk to Daenerys.” Jon retorted.

  
“She’s still mine to kill.” Arya said coldly, “Once she’s given birth.” She turned on her heels and made her way back to Gendry.

  
“It’s over Cersei.” Jon frowned at the Queen slumped on the floor. “The city belongs to Queen Daenerys now.”

  
Cersei just sat there chuckling to herself.

  
“Stay here with her.” Jon barked to the Unsullied soldiers, “Ser Davos, I leave you in charge. Greyworm, Arya, Gendry, we must go find the Queen.”

     They found Daenerys, exactly where Arya knew she’d be. The Throne Room. The Targaryen Queen was stood before her ancestor throne. She was yet to sit on it, she just looked at it.

  
“My Queen?” Jon called out as they came close to her.

  
“Is she dead?” Daenerys asked Arya.

  
“My Queen, my sister has granted her the Mothers Mercy. She is with child. I suggest we lock her up until she delivers the babe.” Jon said.

  
“Then I kill her.” Arya added.

  
Arya looked at the Queen in that moment, and she saw her bristle.

  
“Your husbands father didn’t wish to grant me such mercy when I was with child and he sent multiple men to slit my throat!” Daenerys snapped.

  
Arya looked at the woman harshly. She thought of something she’d heard Lord Varys telling Lord Tyrion one day, When a Targaryen is born the Gods toss a coin in the air, and the world holds its breath. In this moment Arya could see the Mad King in Daenerys.

  
“My Queen,” Arya began, internally cringing, “My husbands father was a glutton and a sot, Gendry never even met the man! But my Queen, you have the chance to be a better ruler than all who came before you.” Arya noticed Daenery’s eyes light up at this.

  
“Fine.’ Daenerys declared. “I shall grant her the Mothers Mercy. On several conditions, Arya Stark.” Danenerys inclined her head to the younger woman stood before her. Arya nodded her head for her to list her conditions.

  
“Firstly, she shall be kept in the most basic of cells, care shall be taken only for the health of the babe. You will be responsible for the child, unless you find the father and he will take the child on. You make sure your whole family bends the knee to me. And finally the two of you,” she motioned to Gendry and Arya, “will become Lord and Lady Baratheon of Storm’s End.”

  
Dirty! Arya thought, she really was playing dirty. Arya looked at Gendry, and briefly rested her hand against her stomach, no one bar Gendry seemed to notice. Gendry grinned at her and bent down to kiss her.

  
“It is your choice.” He whispered gently into her ear.

  
Arya looked around the room. Why am I doing this she thought? I’m giving up my freedom, my choice for some babe of an evil woman? She took a deep breath, she made her mind up. Arya Stark will never kill an innocent, and she knelt before Daenerys.

  
“I agree to your conditions, My Queen.” Arya said softly.

  
“Arise Lady Arya.” Daenerys said smiling at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I kind of hate myself for this.. but also, I had to.  
> Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
